


a becoming

by arcadelightning



Category: Original Work
Genre: #justsystemthings, Gen, and was extremely traumatic for all surviving parties, hahaha, no im not venting about it hahahaaa, no this isnt a thing, no you dont get context for this ahaha, that happened last night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadelightning/pseuds/arcadelightning
Summary: there is a boy.there is a monster.there is a man.





	a becoming

there is a boy. he is young, only a teenager, and he is terribly afraid. he is curled into a ball, shaking and sobbing, huddled next to a control panel, trying his best to quiet. he is sure he is going to die.

there is a monster. it is lanky and tall and it hurts to look at. it stands in the middle of a room. it can smell the fear of it's prey and it is angry and hungry and it wants to kill.

there is a man. he loves the boy, and he once loved the monster, although he loved them in different ways. he is wandering through hallways, endless and twisting, but he is not afraid. he has a plan.

the boy knows the plan, and he is afraid it will not work.

the monster knows the plan, and is not afraid. "he would not do that to me", it thinks. "he loves me"

the man knows the plan. and he is afraid it will work.

the man stops in front of a pulsing, glowing spiral. it is the core of the monster. he takes a deep breath.

the monster climbs onto the control panel, and bends it's neck down to look at the boy. "found you~" it croons, before beginning to laugh, breathless and gasping and painful to hear.

the boy cries harder. he cared for the monster, once. it was one of his fathers. or he had thought so. but it was all a lie.

the monster is so terribly amused by the boy. he actually had believed that It That Lies had cared for him.

the man knows that it is now or never. if he does not do this, the boy will die. his son will die. he steels himself and steps into the core of the monster.

the boy stands in front of a neon door, still crying but defiant.

"open the door" the monster says "open the door and this will be over." the monster believes that with the boy gone, the man will love it more.

the boy tries the door. it is locked.

the monster looks confused, and urges the boy to try again. it's thoughts are something like "no no no no no he wouldn't do this to me no no no no"

the boy turns to the monster. there is another door behind it. elegant, stylish. not like the monster's doors.

the door begins to creak open.

the monster turns and rushes to the new door. it is frantic. it is desperate. it was betrayed. as it tries to keep the door shut, it shrinks and changes, becoming more and more human.

the boy does not know when the screaming starts, but he drops to the floor and covers his ears when it does.

when it is all over, the door smoothly swings open. something stands there. it is tall, and lanky, and it hurts to look at. it is black and gold and deep purple and covered in origami eyes. it looks as if abstract art was run through a blender.

the boy gets up. he looks at the monster. in a voice racked with pain and sorrow, he whispers. "dad?"

the thing looks at him, very carefully. and it extends its arms, a little sheepishly. the gesture is clear.

the boy runs to the monster-that-was-a-man and he hugs it tightly, not caring about it's pointy edges. the arms close around him, and they stand together, crying.

the monster is gone.

the man is gone.

there is only a father and his son. and they are safe.

**Author's Note:**

> dont look at the tags AHAHHAHAHA


End file.
